


Anywhere We Go, I'll Never Say No

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Boxer!Ava, F/F, Fencer!Sara, Olympics AU, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Medalist boxer Ava Sharpe meets a fan who happens to be competing in fencing.





	Anywhere We Go, I'll Never Say No

Ava raises her fists and yells. She can’t even hear herself over the sound of the crowd cheering for her. She can imagine what she must look like on the screen, with the little American flag next to her name and medal. 

Someone hands her a microphone, and Ava isn’t sure what she’s saying. Her coach lifts her up in her sweaty uniform. 

Her brother falls over on his way to say hello to her. She has to catch him before he hits the ground and set him back on his feet. 

“Ava!” Gary yells. “You won!”

“Yeah!” Ava says. 

“I’m so proud of you! You scored a home run!”

“Not exactly,” Ava says. “I’m a boxer, remember?”

Gary stares at her, but pats her on the back. 

“There’s a fencer who wants to talk to you,” her coach says, and Ava walks away from her brother. 

A woman wearing a fencing mask shakes Ava’s hand. It’s difficult, since Ava is still wearing boxing gloves.

“I’m Sara Lance. Fencing.”

“Ava Sharpe. I just won Middle Weight.”

“Yeah, congratulations! Sorry about the uniform. I ran right here from my practice to watch.”

“I’m not any better,” Ava says. She pulls her face guard off. 

“Uh, I’ve been following you for a few years now,” Sara chatters. “Not, like, creepy, but like, keeping track of you. And I really admire you. You’re really, uh, muscular.”

“Thank you,” Ava says. She flexes her arms, and Sara takes her glove off to feel them. 

Sara sets her glove down and pulls her headgear off. Her blonde hair falls to her shoulders. She’s smiling, even though she’s covered in sweat. 

“How do you move in that suit?” Ava asks her. “How do you see?”

Sara laughs. Ava can see her dimples.

“Where do you live? When you’re not here?” Sara says.

“Outside of Tallahassee. It’s nice and warm there.”

“Oh, I’m right in the suburbs. Usually, I have to have so much air conditioning.”

“I can imagine,” Ava says. “Uh, I was going to go hit the showers.”

“Yes. I will see you later,” Sara says.

 

Ava watches the two suits face off. She’s always thought of fencing as a little ridiculous. She’s never liked the foils they use or how the only thing different between the two is the pattern on the face. Boxing had just been her thing. To her, it makes more sense to just punch people than to wave metal sticks around. 

But watching Sara, she’s enjoying it. She likes the noises the two blades make and how Sara jumps back and dodges her opponent. Sara lunges and strikes a point, and the viewers cheer. Ava jumps up and down too.

She isn’t sure exactly what is happening, but they fight for a few more minutes. The opponent backs Sara up against the wall, but Sara feints a left movement and wins another point. 

Ava yells along with the rest of the crowd. Ava can’t tell what’s going on until a reporter approaches Sara. Sara takes her helmet off and starts talking. Sweat flies everywhere, but Sara looks so happy. 

Ava finds Sara, and Sara jumps up and hugs her. Ava can hardly feel her through the fencing suit, but Sara is breathing hard into her ear, and Ava lifts her up. 

“Sorry about that,” Sara says when Ava puts her down. 

“Hey, nice job,” Ava says. 

“Yeah? You were impressed?”

“I’ve never known much about fencing, but it looked good to me. It’s so much more complicated than just punching someone.”

Sara laughs. Some sweat drips into her face, and she pushes her hair back.

“Ugh, I should probably clean up,” Sara says. “Can I find you after?”

“Yeah!” Ava says. “We can go watch someone else!”

 

Sara is clean and wearing a nice sweater and jeans when she finds Ava. Ava feels underdressed in her sweatpants.

“What do you want to watch? We could see archery, or synchronized swimming.”

“What about trampoline? Is that on?”

“Yes!” Sara says. “I love watching that!”

They find a way in and watch the athletes lining up.

“They all look so young,” Ava says.

“They do! They look like kids!”

They watch as one of the competitors steps onto the trampoline and starts bouncing. Sara rolls up her sleeves as she watches. Ava can see the muscles in her arms. She’s probably just as powerful as Ava, but she’s leaner.

“They get such cool outfits,” Sara says. “They’re like glittery leotards.”

“Yeah, they’re better than what we get,” Ava agrees. “Oh! There she goes!”

The Chinese athlete is flying into the air. She does a flip and bounces again. Ava cheers. 

“She looks like she’s going to break her neck!” Sara says.

“Yeah, that looks pretty dangerous.”

They watch her land, and they cheer.

“You want to watch something less risky?”

“Yeah. Let’s go look at ping-pong,” Ava says.

They sit in the bleachers without even watching the game. Sara yawns.

“Want to go eat some food?”

“Honestly, that sounds lovely.”

Ava lifts Sara up and carries her. Sara laughs and wraps her arm around Ava’s shoulders.

“I’m not so hungry that I can’t walk,” Sara says.

“Maybe I just want to impress you with my muscles.”

Sara giggles a little. “I’ve been impressed since the first time I saw one of your matches. And I’ve felt your arms.”

Ava finds a cafeteria, and Sara reaches out to grab food for both of them. The woman handing out cookies smiles at them. 

Ava sets Sara down in a chair, and Sara starts devouring the pasta. Ava goes right for the salad.

“It’s been really fun,” Sara says.

“When are you flying back home?”

“I don’t know,” Sara says. “Whenever, I guess.”

“Well, I was going to stay in the country for a few days an explore. Do you want to come with me?”

Sara nods eagerly. Ava stands up and looks at Sara’s empty plate. 

“I’ll get us some more food, and we can sort the details out.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the wrong Olympics but I'm more familiar with the summer than winter, so I hope anon is happy with this!


End file.
